Yelena
Yelena DBZ Maja Future Yelena is actually Garnet_Shinhan's character!!!!! She was stolen as someone else decided to take her over change her family other than Yamacha. Yelena was created as a child of Yamcha with a friends OC as her mother. She has a husband who is the same species that Em is desended from. And I NEVER '' for one second gave permission for a "MAJA" Yelena!!!! I never gave permission for anyone else to use her!!!! and the same goes for most of the "Maja" They are not the OCs of the people, they just slapped "Maja" in front of their names made quick edits with a few changes or lazily took a pic already up and then just added something to it. They had no right to do so and got no permission from the creators of the OCs That is theft plain and simple and should not be allowed to do so ''DOES NOT EXIST!!! KITA AS WELL AS THE OTHER "MAJA" CHARACTERS WERE OVERALL STOLEN FROM THEIR CREATORS. KITA'S CREATOR NEVER GAVE PERMISSION FOR "MAJA KITA" I NEVER GAVE PERMISSION FOR "MAJA NEIL" DO NOT EXPECT FOR US TO LET YOU JUST STEAL ART! IT WAS THE REASON THIS SITE WAS CLOSED AND WHEN I FIND AWAY TO DELETE IT I WILL. WHILE THEY HAD EVERY RIGHT TO CREATE "MAJA" CHARACTERS, THEY HAVE NO RIGHT AT ALL TO STEAL OTHERS CHARACTERS AND MAKE THEM "MAJA" NO RIGHT TO CLAIM THESE STOLEN "MAJA" CHARACTERS AS THEIR OWN SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY PUT "MAJA" IN FRONT OF THEIR NAMES. ''IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NEW SITE OR SITE FOR WEST GALAXY WARRIORS NOTE ME AT http://bramamond.deviantart.com HOWEVER IF YOU WISH TO ONLY CREATE ONE OC OF YOUR OWN AND STEAL THE REST THAN I WILL SIMPLY PUT NOT GIVE YOU THE ADDRESS I WILL IP BLOCK YOU FROM THE SITES IF YOU TRY TO POST, I WILL NOT TOLERATE BY ANY MEANS STEALING OTHERS OCS IT IS EXTREMLY RUDE AND IS HORRIBLE THING TO DO AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! FOR THOSE FRIENDS WHO UNDERSTAND, YOU SEE WHERE TO CONTACT ME, FOR THOSE WHO HAD THIS HAPPEN TO THEM WITH THIS "MAJA" OR ANY OTHER OCCURANCE, I WILL LISTEN AND HELP YOU AND AS SOON AS I CAN THIS SITE WILL BE CLOSED. I WILL GIVE YOU A LINK TO THE OTHER SITES =) BUT IF YOU ARE SOME WHO STEAL OCS OR THINK YOU ARE BEING ORIGINAL AND PUT SOMETHING IN FRONT OF THE NAME AND ADD SOMETHING ON TO SOMEONE ELSES EDITS OF THEIR OC IT IS STEALING AND WE WILL NOT TOLERATE IT. I FYOU CONTACT ME I WILL BE SURE NOT TO GIVE YOU THE SITES. '' Yelena's Powers Yelena is a fighter and she has been since she was 5. She is both a mental and a physical fighter. She has Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis and Plirokinesis. Hydrokinesis allows her to be able to control water or anything liquid. Pyrokinesis allows her to control fire. Plirokinesis allows her to be able to control and munipulate information. She also has a few special techniques such as the "Quiet" and the "Match Mine". "Quiet" allows her to be able slip inside someones mind or the matrix of a machine and take information undected. "Match Mine" allows her to be able to match her powers to that of her opponent (not power level, power techniques). Later on +Authors note+ myself and asper have not decided yet whether or not Yelena has a love or a later on. i will inform u when we decide. Trivia -Has Pyrokinesis -Has the "Quiet" technique -She is 4 years older than Zelle and 6 years older than Auris -Is part android -She is a girly girl -She hates it when someone ruines her out fit